A sinners prayer
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris/Eric one shot! The war was won! Jeanine, Max and all their followers were executed! Yada, yada, yada! Eric and Tris are dauntless leaders that have fallen for each other while trying to bring dauntless back to it former glory! Come and read how their love is revealed to each other. Rate M for a fantastic lemon. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**~)(I DON'T OWN IT)(~**

 **The reason that I** **'m re-posting this story is because I was told that the sexual content was too racy for Fanfiction! So I went back and did the best that I could at making the Lemon less detailed and more tasteful.**

 **I will be doing the same to every Lemon that I have ever written! It will take me a little time to do this so bare with me!**

 **Sorry...**

 **~Tris/Eric One shot~**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **~Oh what a dauntless woman~**

 **~Eric~**

Lightening flashes across the cloudy sky, illuminating the dimly lit train car and the silhouette of my partner, and one of dauntless' two newest leaders.

After the war was over and Max, Jeanine and all their followers were tried, and then executed for all the crimes that they committed the entire city of Chicago, the entire dauntless faction elected Tris and Uriah as two of our new leaders. Everyone wanted Tris to take Max's position as head leader but she declined stating that she hasn't been a full member of dauntless long enough and that she thought that I would fit and fill that position a lot better than she would but I declined it as well, on the grounds that I only took a position in leadership because I wasn't in control of my actions or decisions once I passed initiation.

Harrison reluctantly agreed with us and took the responsibility, and in my opinion, he is doing a fantastic job of bringing our faction back to it's original glory and it goes without saying that he is so much better than Max ever was! Harrison is extremely smart being that he transferred from Erudite like me. He is also divergent like me, Tris, and Uriah! We are the only ones that are known to be 100% divergent and have the aptitude for all five factions! The four of us are loyal to the very core and dauntless through and through! No matter what anyone says.

Half of our faction tried to vote to have me kicked out of dauntless but after Tris told them that if I was kicked out of dauntless then anyone that was under Jeanine's war sim would be kicked out as well and if I was harassed for any reason, then that person would become faction-less, fast! I didn't need or want her to stand up for me but I appreciated it non the less.

I have come to respect the hell out of that woman because she is the strongest person that I know. Tris is surprisingly really funny and I love being around her. Hell, she has quickly become one of my best friends! Shit, she is one of my only friends now and I honestly think that I'm one of her only friends as well because even though she saved everyone's asses single handedly, her so called "friends" minus Uriah and Zeke (because Uriah is in the same situation that she is in)... Seriously all of her friends have completely disowned her, all because she took a leadership position and likes to have me of all people in her company.

Uriah has lost a lot of his friends for the same damn reasons as Tris. Tris and I somehow managed to persuade Uriah to become our forth leader but his training is being done by Harrison. As a result to that, his brother is the only one that supports him and Tris as well as their decisions. Hell, Zeke is even nice to me on occasions.

Today was Tris' first assignment away from dauntless and I'm glad to have shared that experience with the courageous and very strong willed woman. She is so damn brave, strong, and capable enough to run this faction with courage, honesty, and integrity. I'm thrilled to be the one over seeing her training and I gotta admit, Tris is extremely smart and a very quick study.

Her physical training has gone exceedingly well considering all the bull shit that she's been through since I met her. And to be honest, Tris is also the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on! I want her; way more than I should because she would never want to be with someone like me, but a guy can dream right!

Somewhere alone the way I have developed a massive crush on her and ultimately fallen completely and utterly in love with her. Her ex-boyfriend Tobias knows this and has warned and threatened me on many different occasions to stay away from her.

The last time the asshole threatened to slit my throat and toss me in the chasm and Tris was standing right behind him. When he finally stopped running his mouth she tapped him on his shoulder and as soon as he turned around she literally beat the hell out of him. I seriously had to pull her off of him.

That was the day after she dumped his sorry ass and it was one of the best day of my life. I was so damn proud of my little warrior! Wait, she's not mine...yet!

It's been three months since Tris dropped four like a bad habit and the beautiful woman says that she has never been happier!

Tris was finally moving into her new apartment, and since she had no one to help her because Uriah was in Amity with Harrison and Zeke was working, and she didn't have anyone else other than me, so I gladly offered her my assistance so that I could spend the day alone with her. Hell, I will always be there and do anything for her!

As we were finishing up, Four came storming into her apartment like a raging bull, breaking her lock and telling me to get my ass out out of his woman's apartment. I was a little reluctant to leave her there with him because the fucker looked insane, just like his sick father! Tris hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek before telling me that she need to have a few hostel words with the asshole and that if she needed me for any reason she would yell, and being that my apartment is right next door and the walls are paper thin I could hear everything as clear as day, and to my utter happiness, she kicked him out after five minutes of them screaming at each other.

I over heard him yelling at her, demanding an answer for why she dumped him and also about her joining leadership; telling her that I would end up killing her for her divergence.

Why in the hell would I kill her? I'm divergent too and I was under the same sim as he was! Jeanine developed that particular sim just for the divergent population, but I unlike four, was under it for most of my time here in dauntless! Oh and lets not forget that I help them bring Jeanine down once Tris broke me and four from the simulation that, that bitch put us under. I'm not exactly sure how she managed to do it, but Tris did it and saved the city. There for I will always respect the hell out of her and never ever hurt her!

I owe her my life, literally!

I was about to head back over to her place, but before I could she came storming into my apartment; saying that she didn't feel safe being alone! So she ended up spending the night with me. She and I even slept in my bed together. Granted, we were fully clothed but I got to hold her in my arms all night and I gotta say, it was the best night of my life!

Tris hasn't spoken to the Four since that night and anytime he tries to approach her in the mess hall she hides behind me or she pulls me up from my damn seat and out of the mess hall entirely. Hell several days a week she's rushed into my part of our joint office because he pounds on her door and wont leave her alone until Harrison or I make him...

"Earth to Eric. Hello, are you in there?" I open my eyes and grin up at the crazy beautiful woman snapping her fingers in my face. "Damn sugar, I really thought you were dead. I was so close to giving you mouth to mouth!"

I shrug and smile wickedly down at her as I get up and stretch before pulling her small frame to me and hugging her tightly. "Mouth to mouth huh?" I wag my eyebrows at her suggestively causing her to giggle and slap my chest. "Sorry I'm just tired! Is it about that time?" I look out the door and see the dauntless sector fast approaching. "Adrenaline junkie or pussies that are afraid of heights?" I ask her with a wicked grin.

"I'm insulted that you asked me that Eric!" Tris laughs loudly and grabs my hand before we start to run and jump off the train onto the roof that leads to the initiate entrance.

I land on my feet easily but as I move to keep Tris from falling my foot catches with hers and we both go crashing to the ground with her on top of me, straddling my waist and our bodies pressed together.

Tris begins to giggle as she rests her chin on my chest. "If you wanted me on top, all you had to do was ask and I would've gladly given you what you wanted Eric!"

Holy shit this woman is entirely to damn tempting for her own damn good!

The way she's looking at me tells me that she is extremely happy with our current position, just as much as I am!

I chuckle and as I lift my head up to look at her, she quickly presses her lips to mine, shocking the hell out of me and causing me to freeze up. Before she can pull away I wrap my arms around her tightly then thread my fingers in her hair and grasp the back of her neck as I deepen the kiss, devouring her mouth and tasting her for the first time and I'm really, really enjoying that damn tongue ring of hers!

Man I've been wanting to do this for a long damn time now, and I can honestly say that the beautiful woman in my arms doesn't disappoint as she begins to suck on my tongue then nip at my bottom lip roughly, pulling a satisfied growl from my chest.

As Tris and I continue to aggressively devour each other, I feel something wet drop on my cheek and the moment I open my eyes the sky opens up and the rain begins to pour, soaking us both completely.

I roll over on top of her so that I'm blocking Tris' face from the rain. "I think we should take this inside Tris!" I moan into her panting mouth just as she tightens her long and her very sexy legs around my hips. The feeling of her hot core rubbing against me is causing me to flex and rock my hips against hers just as hard. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug it playfully before smiling and pushing myself up then helping Tris to her feet.

Once we get to the edge of the roof I climb up on the ledge and reach out to her. "Together?" I give her a mischievous and wicked smile.

"Always!" Tris gives me her cute little cheeky smile that I always love to see on her gorgeous face, as she takes my hand without any hesitation. "Are we falling together Eric?" I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her as she grips my vest tightly. When our eyes meet I lean down and press my lips to hers once more.

When I pull away I bring her plump and swollen bottom lip between my teeth. "Always!" I smile down at her before holding her head to my chest and close my eyes as I fall into dauntless backwards while holding the most important person in my life tightly in my arms.

The air leaves my lungs as we free fall into dauntless. I feel it when the same thing happens to the beautiful woman that I'm lucky enough to have the chance to hold. When my back hits the net my grip tightens further as we continue to bounce a few of times.

Tris and I begin laughing loudly, enjoying the rare care free moment that I'm extremely happy to share with this wonderful angel that has completely turned my life around.

"That was so much fun Eric!" Tris continues to giggle against my chest but immediately stops as she brings her hand up to my face, leaning up and kissing me hard. Her tongue slides into my mouth and quickly deepens the kiss as she straddles my hips and grinds into me hard causing me to groan and flip us so that she's pinned between me and the net.

I pull away from her delicious mouth only to begin trailing open mouth kisses to her jaw and neck. Her skin is so soft and soaking wet from the rain that's still showering us through the hole in the roof. I reluctantly pull away with one last kiss to the column of her throat.

"Come on beautiful, lets get out of the rain!" I roll us to the edge of the net causing Tris to giggle at my actions.

Once we're out of the net and out of the rain I pull her back into my arms and swipe her wet hair off her face before kissing her lips once more then lead her towards the door.

"Are you hungry?" Tris grabs my hand as we make our way out of the net room. "I have pot roast that's been cooking in the slow cooker all day. I also have a case of your favorite beer in my fridge!"

This woman is too damn good to be true!

"Lets go darlin!" I growl as I toss her over my shoulder and begin to run down the hall to the back elevators so that there is a low chance that we would run into anyone.

"Eric!" Tris squeals then grabs my ass and squeezes it causing me to growl playfully and slap her ass hard as I enter the empty elevator.

I set Tris on her feet only to be pushed against the wall and kissed with so much need and passion that I can't even think straight. I lift her up as the kiss becomes primal, she immediately wraps her legs around my waist as I turn us and press her against the wall, pulling loud and very sexy moans from her deliciously swollen lips as our bodies line up perfectly, like we were made for each other.

I do believe that this goddess was made just for me!

"Tris" I groan as I nip at her bottom lip then begin kissing down her jaw and the side of her neck; enjoying the sounds that she's making for me and because of me. "I want you so damn much!" I bite down then suck hard at her pulse point, leaving my mark on her where everyone can see that she is now and forever off limits to anyone but me. I intend to make her mine in every way possible tonight. "I have wanted you for a long time now! Can I have you Tris; can I have all of you?" I begin kissing up to her ear. "You are all I can think about, so please let me have you!" I take her earlobe between my teeth before whispering softly. "Forever!"

Tris' breath hitches before she licks her plump lips and nods her head. "Yes" She cries out as I grind into her harder and begin to kiss my way back to her panting mouth. "Please Eric, make my dream a reality!" Oh hell yes; that I can and will do baby...all night long!

I pull back slightly and grin at the gorgeous woman in my arms just as the door to the elevator opens on the floor of mine and Tris' apartments. I'm so damn glad that our apartments are the only two on this floor.

I don't bother letting Tris down as we make our way to her place. When we approach her door I hastily put my free hand on the print scanner to unlock her door.

I was rather happy when Tris wanted me to be the only other person that could unlock her door when we put these new locks on all the leaders apartments after four broke her door! It's the same for her office! I know that it pleased her just as much when I did the same, allowing her to be the only other person to access my apartment and office.

Once I have her door shut and locked I set her on her feet so we can toe our shoes off before I remove her vest, shirt and pants; pleased that she isn't wearing anything under her clothes. "God you are so beautiful Tris!" I groan as she pulls my wet shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor.

Tris completely blows my mind when she pushes me roughly against the door then drops to her knees and unbuttons my jeans before tugging the wet fabric down my legs. I kick my pants off just as she pulls my briefs off. "Damn Eric, is all this just for me?"

Holy hell this woman is too good to be true!

Tris gives me a seductively lazy grin that has me wanting and anticipating her every touch. My breath gets caught in my lungs as she leans forward and proceeds to make me moan her name continuously like a sinners prayer.

Holy shit, this sexy woman is very freaking addictive. I will never get this image out of my head and thank god for that because this is one hell of an image!

Holy shit her mouth is so damn warm! I'm not gonna last long at all, so I guess it's a good thing that my recovery time is excellent because I intend to keep this beautiful woman busy all night long, and more than likely naked all weekend long...

.

.

.

I growl loudly then bang the back of my head against the door behind me as she stands once she has finished her delicious task, only to kiss me once more.

I hiss when I feel her teeth tug at my bottom lip roughly.

"Mmmm, Eric you taste so good!" Holy shit, she just said that she likes the way I taste! I look down and thread my fingers through her wet hair and just take in all her beautiful features. Holy shit, this woman is a goddess, and now she's my goddess!

I love how she looks after what she just did to me. Her eyes bright, lips swollen, and the glow that surrounds her has me falling more in love with her as each second passes us by.

I wonder if I'm her first at this or if she's done this with her ex...

Shit I can't and won't think about anyone other than me touching her. She is all mine now!

My breathing has somewhat calmed when Tris grins and breaks the blissful silence that surrounds us. "I take it that you thoroughly enjoyed that Eric..." I don't answer her; I just lift her up over my shoulder and head straight towards her bedroom while rubbing up the back of her sexy thigh to her tight little ass.

Once I have her on her bed I lift her legs up and throw them over my shoulders. I begin kissing up her inner thigh to my very own promise land that I'm about to get very acquainted with. "I want to hear your sweet moans loud and clear Tris!" I growl just as I descend on my version of heaven, causing her to cry out immediately.

Her cries of pleasure as she fall apart are simply music to my ears!

My name falls wildly from her lips once more before I begin to kiss as much of her beautiful body as I can.

"Damn baby you taste like heaven, and I love how responsive you are to me!" I groan as I drag my tongue between her breast, I begin to kiss my way up to her still swollen lips and kiss her with so much passion and love that one can possess. "You're a virgin aren't you Tris?" I whisper against her lips as I position myself against her so that I can change that status immediately.

"You are the first man to ever experience any of this with me, and I really hope for you to be the only man to ever touch me like this..." Tris scratches her nails up my back to my neck and pulls me down to her lips once more. "... Please Eric, make love to me!" She whispers against my lips before kissing me with so much need and...love!

Oh god I'm so much in love with this woman!

"I want nothing more than to be your first and last baby!" I grin as I slowly push into her and groan in pleasure as I feel how truly untouched she really is. "I'm so damn happy that you never did anything with that asshole!"

"Me too Eric..." Tris finally lifts her hips, letting me know that she's ready. "I'm completely yours Eric!" She moans as we both get completely lost in the sounds and pleasure of the two of us becoming one.

For a moment there I'm scared that I've hurt her but from the continuous moans and pleas for me to not stop that are coming out of her mouth and the look of raw bliss on her gorgeous face lets me know that she's loving everything that I'm doing to her!

I groan loudly then gaze down at her as we both fall apart completely and before I can stop and brace myself; I collapse on top of her and almost crushing her. Once I bracing most of my weight on my fore arms I lean down and kiss her with all love that I have in me; letting her know with this one kiss that she is all I will ever need or want and I will make it my life's mission to make her extremely happy for as long as I live!

What the hell is this sexy woman doing to me?

I finally prop myself up and roll over pulling her sated little body on top of mine. Something in my completely snapped, then fell into place and I just couldn't stop the trembling in my hands as I grab her face and kiss her hard before taking her and I both to heaven once again.

.

.

.

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Tris giggles as she nips at my jaw with her teeth, once we both have caught our breath once again. "I want to keep you in my bed forever!"

I grin when I see the wild look in her eyes and her even wilder hair tangled in all around us. I roll us over so that we're on our sides and facing each other before taking her lips with mine once again and kiss her like it's the only thing keeping me alive.

I chuckle as I try to tame her hair and get it out of her beautiful face. "I'm all yours !" I grin against her soft lips. "What do you think everyone is gonna say about you and I together?" I lean down and rake my teeth across her collarbone enjoying the way her body moves against mine as she shivers.

"I don't really care what their opinions are! All I really care about is what _you_ think of the two of us together!" She gives me that smile that I have come to crave.

I look up into her beautiful eyes and caress her cheek before uncharacteristically baring my soul to her. "Over the time that you and I have known each other, I have found myself falling madly in love with you Tris!" I kiss her chest over her heart. "You are the best person that I know and I want nothing more than to make a life here with you!"

I can feel Tris' heart pounding in her chest at my confession. She stares at me for so long that I think I might have screwed up royally by telling her how I feel about her.

Tris finally smiles at me as she runs her fingers through my hair and scratching my scalp in the process. I groan loudly as she leans down and kisses my lips softly. "It's about time Eric! I was beginning to think that my love for you was one sided..."

Her squeals are loud when I flip us over so that she is straddling my waist. I bring my hand up, grasping the back of her neck and pull her down to crash her lips to mine.

When I pull my lips from hers my heart is pounding erratically. "I'm so much in love with you Tris..."

I see tears build in Tris' eyes as she smiles down at me. "...And I'm so much in love with you Eric!"

 **The End...**

* * *

 **I really hope that this is tasteful enough now!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of my birthday gift to myself!**

 **Yes, yes today is my birthday and I'm 33 years young... Happy birthday to me!**

 **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Important Authors note:**_

 _ **I was told that the lemon in this fic was too detailed for fanfiction so I went back through it and made it tasteful...I hope!**_

 _ **Sorry to tease you all with this false update...**_

 _ **I just want the right people to know that I intend to right this wrong in each of my stories!**_

 _ **Again I am truly sorry!**_


End file.
